Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (film)
Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs is the third film in the Ice Age series. It was produced by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. Plot Ellie and Manny are expecting a baby, and Manny is anxious to make the Ice Age safe for the coming baby. Meanwhile, Diego fails to catch an antelope, and starts to wonder whether life with the gang is making him too soft. Sid then grows jealous about Manny and Ellie having a baby, and finds some abandoned eggs under the ice, which he adopts. Manny tells him to put them back, but he keeps them, and they hatch into baby Tyrannosauruses. Sid tries his best to bring them up well, but their rambunctious behaviour scares off the other children, and they wreck the playground Manny had made for Ellie's baby. Then the Momma Dino arrives trying to find her young, when she does, takes Sid and her children away to the Dino World, with Diego chasing them. Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie also follow. underground in an ice cavern where Sid found the eggs, they come across a skeleton bridge that leads into the Dino World. As they discover the massive underground world, an Ankylosaurus attacks them, and they flee down the back of a Brachiosaurus. Here they meet a crazy weasel named Buck, or Buckminster. Buck originally came from the Ice Age, but has been in Dino World for a long time, chasing Rudy, an albino Baryonyx, trying to get revenge for the eye he lost. He then agrees to lead the herd to Lava Falls, where Momma Dino will take her babies and therefore Sid. However, Manny and Diego and soon swallowed by a Carnivorous Plant, but thankfully Buck frees them. Meanwhile, Sid and Momma Dino have a contest over who can feed the Baby Dinos - Sid loses this one but is welcomed into the family nonetheless. Then, that night, while Sid and the dinosaur family rest in a cave, Manny has a bad dream about Rudy coming and eating Ellie. Then he wakes up and finds Ellie is still asleep. The next day, Rudy attacks the dinosaur family, seperating Sid from them and him running onto a piece of rock floating in a river of lava towards Lava Falls. As the gang moved towards Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labour, leaving Buck, Crash and Eddie to go on ahead and rescue Sid, meanwhile a pack of Guanlong appear. Manny and Diego then fight against the Guanlong to protect Ellie. Buck, Crash and Eddie fly a Pteranodon, battling Pterosaurs along the way and just as Sid goes over the falls, he is rescued from certain death by Buck, Crash and Eddie. Back on the Plates of Woe, Manny finishes the last of the Guanlong left and goes to join Ellie with the baby, which they name Peaches. Then Buck, the opossums and Sid arrive, bringing the family back together again. But before they can leave, Rudy attacks them, but with Buck's help, they tie him up and he falls to the ground. This doesn't last long, though, and he soon frees himself. The gang are saved by Momma Dino, who charges Rudy off a cliff. Buck, now with no purpose in life, decides to return with the gang. But, on the way out, he hears a distant roar, telling him Rudy is still alive. He then returns to Dino World, destroying the skeleton bridge on the way,so no-one can enter Dino World again. Then Manny and Ellie welcome Peaches into the Ice Age World, and admit Sid did well in looking after the Baby Dinos. Diego also stays with the herd, and its a happy ending. Scrat and Scratte In Ice Age 3, Scrat finds chasing his acorn complicated by the appearance of Scratte, a female sabre-toothed squirrel, who he is in love with. She is also has trouble at catching the acorn like him. The two fall in love after Scrat saves Scratte from falling into lava. Right at the end of the film, Scrat begins to tire of her due to him doing all the work for the house and her not helping at all(just bossing him around). Scrat then sees the acorn and sneaks out the tree the were (supposuply) going to live in and chase the acorn. Scratte then sees him and takes the acorn away and tries to destroy it! They have a fight over the acorn, with sets off a volcanic explosion, launching Scrat, Scratte, the acorn, into the sky. When they try to get the acorn Scrat's hands go over Scratte's and Scratte sighs and smiles falling in love with him again. Scrat just stares at her, then thinks and then he winks! Scratte snaps out of it and realizes and then he takes the acorn from her and she falls down. Scrat wins the nut, leaving her stranded in the dino world for life. See Also Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (video game) Category:Ice Age 3